My Sexy Wallflower
by Sora Firestar
Summary: Patrick is in love with Charlie. Charlie is at the hospital getting treatment. Things happen. Fun things. You should read it. Maybe you'll do fun things like this too. CharliexPatrickxBrad pairing. If you know of any other fanfics sort of like this tell me!


Authors note: I'm writing this because I haven't been able to find any 'smexy' stories including Patrick or Charlie and I just got fed up. I love the book and the movie. Also to everyone who is waiting for the MINE! update I'm sorry! I'm just a bad lazy person! This is the only chapter for this and I wrote it alittle while ago!

I sat in my hospital room alone. Visiting hours had been over for awhile. I just couldn't seem to fall asleep. I kept re-reading the letter I had gotten a week ago.

Dear Charlie,

Hey buddy! Hope you feel better from your breakdown. Sam's settled in to her dorm room and Ill be coming home soon. I have something really important to tell you once I see you. I love you.

-love, Patrick

He still hasn't come and I'm starting to get nervous. What if he's going to tell me he doesn't want to be friends anymore. What if he doesn't want me to like Sam cause it's weird. What if this, what if that!? Just what ifs running through my head like I'm spinning out of control... But I guess if it was going to be bad he wouldn't have signed it love, Patrick. Maybe I'm just overreacting to this letter. My doctor says I do that sometimes. Over think things then the problem or idea gets too complicated for me to control.

I just need to calm down. I heard the door open and a familiar head popped in.

"Hey buddy you're not sleeping right?" He asked.

I sat up and shook my head. He walked over with a teddybear in his arm. He sat on the bed and handed it to me.

He leaned over to my ear, "I hid some cigarettes in the mouth, thought you might need some."

I smiled and pulled the bear into my lap after crossing my legs.

"Patrick what are you doing here? Visiting hours have been over for a while." Not that I minded if he was here.

"One of the nurses noticed me mopping over the fact I missed visiting hours for the 3rd time and felt bad for me. She said, "Life's to short for rules young man! Go see the pretty girl who must be waiting for you!" I didn't have the heart to tell her I was going to see a pretty boy." He laughed.

I smiled at him, "You missed visiting hours 3 times?!" I held in my laugh.

"Yes I did! Your parents wouldn't leave and I need to talk to you alone."

I leaned back on the bed and pulled out one of the cigarettes. Patrick held out his lighter and I gladly took it.

"You and Sam just had to get me into chain smoking didn't you?" I laughed.

Patrick laughed and slid next to me. He threw his arm around my neck and I held the cigarette to him so he could take a hit. He did and pulled me closer so I had my head on his shoulder. Everything was quiet.

"Charlie... Do you hate women?"

"What? No I don't. Why would I?"

"All the shit you've been through. By all the women you've known I think the only nice one who you weren't directly related to is Sam. And she has a new boyfriend."

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, "I wasn't their fault my aunt was sick. They didn't know anything. Hell! I didn't even know what she did till Sam touched my leg!"

I started to hyperventilate a little.

"Calm down babe, calm down, it's ok. Shhhhh." Patrick hushed.

He pulled me in closer to him. I could feel the heat from his body. He grabbed my legs and swung them over his so I was sitting partly on his lap.

"It was just a question Charlie... Have you ever thought about guys?" He asked rather quickly, probably hoping I'd miss it.

"Not really. I don't really think about anything like that. In a... sexual light. The only time I have was with Sam. That's what you mean right?"

I looked up at his eyes and saw he was staring intently at the hospital wall. His face was blank and coated in shadows because the room was dark. The only light streaming in was from the windows near the doors and the street lights. He looked down at me slowly and caught my gaze to his.

"Did you feel anything when we kissed? You remember right? When Brad and I had broken up and you were helping me through it? Did you feel anything?" He asked slowly, like I wouldn't hear.

"... I don't understand what you mean Patrick. I didn't feel anything."

"Did you feel anything when you kissed Sam? Or Mary Elizabeth?"

"Well I did when Sam first kissed me... I don't understand what you mean."

"Charlie... I love you. And I don't mean like a friendship love. Every time I'm around you I just want to hold you're hand and kiss you."

I looked at him. My mouth slightly open in shock.

"I realized it when you kissed Sam before we left. I got jealous of her. Then I finally figured out my feelings with Sam's help and sent you the letter."

He looked at me with hopeful eyes and I sat there not sure what to say. What do people say in these situations? When the person is your best friend.

"Charlie?" He said.

"... I don't know what to say Patrick... What do you want me to say?" I asked.

"Charlie you can say you don't want a relationship. It's ok. I won't be mad. I'll just need a little time to get rid of my feelings. If you say no it will be like tonight never happened ok." He smiled sadly.

"I don't know... Are you asking me to go out with you?"

Patrick sighed heavily, "Yes Charlie I want to go out with you. And I really hope you say yes but it is OK to say no." He said slowly.

"... Yes?" I said hesitantly.

"Charlie," he grabbed my chin so I'd look at him, "are you sure this is what you want? Or do you think you need to do this so you won't lose me as a friend?" He asked.

I looked down and my hands went to my head.

" I don't know what I want Patrick! I just want you to be happy and now you're asking all these weird questions that I can't answer cause I don't know!" I felt tears stream down my face.

Patrick wrapped his arms around me and pulled me fully on his lap. He held me close to his chest and petted my hair softly.

"It's ok Charlie I'm sorry. It's ok." He whispered into my ear.

"I just don't understand what you want me to do! Do I say yes or no?!" I cried.

He adjusted me on his lap so I was straddling him. His hands rubbed gently up my back then down.

"Im sorry babe, I shouldn't have asked all those confusing questions. You said yes and I should have left it at that."

My crying slowed as he talked.

"So we're going out?" I asked.

He nodded his head and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry I put you through this Charlie."

"S'ok." I said tiredly.

"Do you want me to leave so you can get some sleep?"

"No it's ok."

He moved us so we laid on the bed. I turned over on my side and Patrick moved behind me to spoon me. I felt him pull the covers over our bodies.

A few weeks later

I got out of the hospital last week. Ever since the night I spent with Patrick at the hospital he's been with me constantly. I think he's the reason they let me leave. Since then I've been over at Patrick's house and he's been at mine. We're kind of moving... Very fast. The day after I got out of the hospital was the day I lost it to him. It had only been a few weeks too.

Right now were watching a movie at his house. He had pulled me into his lap about 15 minutes in. I can feel his erection against me. I leaned my head back on his shoulder and he kissed my neck gently.

"You tired baby?" He asked.

"No you're horny though. It's kinda bothering me."

"Hmm maybe we can fix that." He said as he blew on my neck a little.

I groaned a little.

"You wanna?" He asked.

"Yea Patrick."

"'Yea Patrick' what?"

"Fuck me." I said quietly.

"Hmm? What was that I couldn't hear." He smirked.

"Fuck me." I blushed.

"Mmm I think I will. Take off you your pants babe." He said tapping my ass.

I got up and pull my pants off along with my boxers. He did the same. I sat back down on his lap so I was straddling him. His cock ran up the cleft of my ass.

"I have such a beautiful boyfriend." He spoke in my ear.

I smiled. He started to run his hands up and down my back while we had a heated kiss. I felt his hands move lower till they rested on my ass. He made me lift up a bit so he could get to my entrance. He circled it for a second with his finger before pushing it in slowly. I cringed a little at the familiar pain it caused. Patrick tried to distract me by placing his other hand around my cock just before the second finger pushed its way in.

"God you're so tight Charlie baby."

I moaned as he pumped my erection faster right before adding the third finger. He sissored his fingers and I groaned. No matter how much he did it the pain never went away. I felt the fingers being removed and I whined at the loss.

Patrick smirked, "Does someone need thier ass filled?"

I nodded out of reflex and felt his dick line up to my entrance. He removed the hand from my dick and wrapped it around my waist.

"Charlie," he waited for a second, "remember, breathe in and out slowly and don't tense up."

I nodded and he slowly pushed my body down. I groaned and felt tears escape my eyes.

"You're ok sweetie?" He asked.

I nodded with my eyes clenched shut.

"You wanna just take a break?"

"Yus it hurtsss." I whimpered.

He pulled me the rest of the way down his dick so I sat on his lap again. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed heavily. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"When does it stop hurting so much?" I asked.

"It didn't when I was with Brad. He said the pain was always there at the beginning."

"No talking about Brad." I said quickly.

Patrick knew I didn't like when he talked about having sex with Brad but he always brought it up.

"Do you think I can move now?" He asked.

I nodded and he lifted me up then pushed me back down. I felt my cock pulse and ass loosen up a bit. He continued this cycle for a little bit then started to pick up the pace. I screamed when his cock hit the special place inside me. Patrick told me that the fact that I had it ment I was made to be the girl. After he hit it a few more times he started to piston his hips, hitting the spot every time.

I leaned forward and bit his neck harshly so the neighbors wouldn't hear. He groaned loudly. I was in my own little heaven when Patrick stopped. His hips stilled and the hand around me held me down on his dick. I whined at him and nipped at his neck trying to get him to move again or at least let me move.

I tried to move my hips up and was met with a slap to the ass.

"No Charlie." He growled loud into my ear.

I looked at him but he was looking at the door way. I turned my head and saw Sam AND Brad standing in the doorway. My eyes went wide and I felt my heart stop. My erection fell and I just wanted to die.

Sam looked at me a little confused but then smiled. I suppose patrick did talk to her about it. Brad just looked pissed. He looked like he was going to kill me in a few seconds. Patrick slid his dick out of me an set me to the side. He grabbed the blanket that was on the couch and covered me with it. He got up and walk over to both of them while pulling up his boxers. He grabbed Brad's arm and pulled him out of then room. When they left Sam came over and sat next to me.

"So you said yes to Patrick and you didn't tell me?!"

"I didn't think it mattered." I blushed.

"So how long have you too been having sex?" She asked.

I hid my face, "Maybe 6 days?"

"You two are sure moving fast then."

I nodded my head and looked at her. Her hair had grown a little but she still looked like Sam.

"I missed you Sam."

"Missed you too Charlie." She said as a smile graced her lips.

"Why was Brad with you?" I asked.

"He was waiting outside. When I asked him why he said he wanted to tell Patrick he was sorry and thank you because I guess he came out to his parents." She said.

I nodded and stood up, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Nope I'm fine. Maybe after I burn the couch."

I laughed and walked into the kitchen. I had the blanket wrapped around me weirdly. Brad was standing up and Patrick was sitting on one of the stools by the island. I walked over to him and he smiled. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my head.

"Charlie I'm talking to Brad right now maybe you want to wait in my room? Then we can continue what we were doing." He whispered the last part.

I smiled, "I'm hungry though."

"Kay I'll make you something to eat. Keep talking Brad." He said getting up the make me food.

I sat down on his stool and looked at Brad. You could tell he had been crying before coming into the house.

"I'm sorry about everything I did to you Patrick. I was just scared of everything I was feeling... I came out to my dad... He stared at me for awhile then said it was alright because I wouldn't be in the house much longer. He going to pay for my college still."

"That's great Brad. I'm happy for you." Patrick said.

He placed a bowl of ice cream I front of me and I started to eat.

"I was hoping we could try again now that I have my feelings sorted out but I can see that you're with Charlie." He spoke sadly.

I looked at Patrick with sad eyes. He leaned close to me and started to whisper.

"What's wrong sweety?"

"If you want to go out with Brad you can. I don't want to get in the way of your happiness."

"I still love Brad Charlie but that doesn't mean I'll leave you because of it."

"But..."

"You're so sweet Charlie. Would you like it if Brad joined us?"

"Would it make you happy?"

"It doesn't matter sweety. I just care about your happiness. If you say yes we'll ask now and if you say no nothing will change."

"... Yes?"

He smiled and kissed my head. I felt bad that I took Patrick from Brad. I can share Patrick if it means everyone will be happy.

"Brad this is a one time offer." Patrick spoke, "Would you like to... Date both of us? That sounds really weird."

Patrick started to laugh at how he had phrased it.

"So I wouldn't be dating just Patrick I'd be dating Charlie to?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I just I can do that if you're both ok with it."

Patrick and I both nodded and he smiled.

"Sure I guess I can do that. I'll be a little weird but that's ok."

I wrapped my arms around Patrick's neck. He kissed me then picked me up. I guess I'm pretty light. He motioned for Brad to follow us. He brought me up the stairs to his room. He set me down on the floor and I walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers. Brad and Patrick were kissing at the door.

"I missed you Patrick." I heard Brad say.

He nodded and then moved to the bed.

"You know Charlie I wasn't done with you." Patrick said.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me under him.

"I bet your ass is twitching in need for me to fill it." He smirked.

I whimpered and felt a hand on my head. I looked up and saw Brad there smiling.

"Brad would you like to try? Charlie feels so good."

I shivered from his words.

"I would like to. Is he still stretched out?"

I felt Patrick rip the covers away from my body and push my legs up. I felt his hand circle my entrance then push in. I gasped and panted as Patrick forced his fingers into my body.

"I think he's good to go."

I felt Brad pick me up so I was on his lap. He licked my neck and I groaned. I felt his dick slip inside smoothly and let out a high pitched moan.

"He's fucking adorable. Wonder why I didn't see it before." Brad said.

His hands gripped my hips and pushed me up and down quickly. I looked at Patrick and held out my hands. He took my hands and kissed them.

"He's beautiful. His ass is really great to. So soft and flexible. Like it was made to take a man's cock." Patrick growled.

I felt myself inching towards the release Brad's cock would give me. I placed my head on his shoulder and moaned.

"Close..." I spoke.

"Brad slow down or he's going to cum in about 30 seconds." Patrick instructed.

I shot a glare at Patrick and he smiled.

"I learned that the hard way."

Brad pulled me up then dropped me back on his cock. He grabbed my cock and squeezed the base.

"Braad! Please no! Let me come please!" I moaned.

"Nope you have to wait for Patrick and I to cum before you can."

I looked at Patrick threw tear filled eyes. He kissed my forehead.

"Sorry sweetie not yet." He spoke.

He turned to Brad, "He hasn't learn to take it in his mouth yet. I don't really need to cum anymore anyways. Seeing Sam kind of deflated it."

I felt Brad nod and start thrusting harder. I cried out as he brushed my boy button. He pushed me down onto my stomuck and started to fuck me harder. I screamed ever time he pounded into my body. It felt so good! His cock felt like heaven!

I looked up threw my hooded eyes and stared at Patrick. He smiled at me. I reached my head out for him and he slid closer. He took my hand and leaned down.

"Does it feel good? Do you like when brad shoves his cock into your body. Fucking you till you can't walk?" He asked.

I whimpered and felt Brad stop inside me. Hot burning spurts of cum decorated the walls of my insides.

"Cum for us Charlie." Patrick ordered.

I whined loudly and felt Brad's hand remove from my cock. Quickly my cum came spraying out.

I fell onto the bed and heaved. That felt fantastic! I think I'm going to like dating Brad. He keepers himself inside of me as he started to catch his breath.

"You sure you don't want release? You can fuck me if you want. I've been missing your cock baby." Brad said to Patrick.

"No I actually came when Charlie did. His face when he cums is just orgasmic!" Patrick answered.

I hate when he talks like I'm not here. I pulled myself off of Brad's deflated cock and wrapped my arms around Patrick's neck. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me lightly.

"Are you mad baby?" He asked.

"I'm right here! Don't talk like I'm not!"

"I know baby I know."

Brad ha gotten off the bed and walked to Patrick's bathroom.

Patrick moved me onto my back, "Is my baby tried? He must be after the fucking he got."

He smirked and kissed my head. He pulled the covers over my body and got off the bed.

"I'm just going to get your clothes and change kay?"

I nodded and heard Brad walk back into the room.

"Brad?" I asked holding out my hand.

"What baby?"

"He wants to cuddle." Patrick said from the door.

"Oh ok." Brad said.

He slipped into bed and wrapped his arms around my small frame. I rested my head on his chest and he rubbed my back.

"Are you gonna keep my cum in you?" He asked.

I nodded, "That's what Patrick likes. When I try to hold his cum in till next time." I said threw my sleepy haze.

"He's still into that? He used to get mad at me when I couldn't do it. But we didn't have sex as often because we didn't wanna get caught."

"You didn't want to get caught." Patrick said from the door.

"I'm sorry Patrick." Brad whispered like he was afraid of Patrick.

"I know. Go to sleep both of you. I don't feel like having to deal with a cranky Charlie tomarrow and your not great in the morning either Brad." He ordered.

Brad nodded and I lifted my head up.

"Are you gonna come sleep?" I asked.

"Not right now baby. In like 5 minutes ok. After I shower."

I nodded and laid my back down. I closed my eyes slowly while looking at Patrick. He didn't look very happy. I wonder why?


End file.
